


I nie waż się wychodzić bez czapki, czyli historia przedświąteczna

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Piąty tom. Większość uczniów opuszcza Hogwart, a niektórzy nauczyciele... mają naprawdę dość Umbridge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I nie waż się wychodzić bez czapki, czyli historia przedświąteczna

Charity Burbage, mniej więcej od dwóch minut wykonywała jakiś dziwny, skomplikowany taniec wokół ich nowego nabytku, magicznie zmodyfikowanego ekspresu do kawy. W ręce trzymała dość cienką instrukcję obsługi. Złoty napis na brązowej okładce głosił: „Kawa transmutowana z wody, to nie kawa”. Cokolwiek Charityzamierzała zrobić, najwyraźniej zniechęcało ją spojrzenie czarnych oczu, niezbyt dyskretnie śledzące każdy jej ruch, bo w końcu odłożyła instrukcję na szafkę. Snape natychmiast powrócił do przerwanej lektury „Proroka codziennego”. Miał przy tym taką minę, jakby gazeta składała się z samych nekrologów.

\- Dobra, zbieram się - powiedziała pogodnie Charity, przeczesując włosy wyjętą z kieszeni elektryczną wtyczką. - Grzebień mi gdzieś wcięło - objaśniła, zerkając na Minerwę z błyskiem w oku, ewidentnie chcąc ją sprowokować do wygłoszenia jakiegoś komentarza.

Kilka dni temu, Minerwa uznała jednak, że krytykowanie pomysłów młodszej koleżanki mija się z celem, bo Charity ma ich tysiące; jeden „lepszy” od drugiego. I nie waha się wcielać ich w życie, niezależnie od tego, co się jej mówi. Próba udowodnienia, że da się zrobić tosty przy użyciu mugolskiego żelazka, miała spore szanse zapisać się w historii Hogwartu. I to wielkimi literami.

\- Kiedy wracasz? - zapytała Minerwa, starając się przybrać taki wyraz twarzy, jakby używanie wtyczki w zastępstwie grzebienia było rzeczą oczywistą.

\- Jak zwykle, drugiego stycznia, rano.

\- Nie musisz się spieszyć. Drugi wypada we wtorek, a nie ma jakichś szczególnych zmian w planie, więc zajęcia zaczynasz dopiero popołudniu.

\- O, to świetnie. Może w takim razie po drodze zrobię jeszcze jakieś poświąteczne zakupy. Wesołych świąt - powiedziała z uśmiechem Charity, chowając wtyczkę do kieszeni i kierując się do drzwi. Minerwa odprowadziłaby ją, a może nawet by ją uściskała, ale wtedy naraziłaby się na serię pytań, na które nie miała najmniejszej ochoty się narażać. A już na pewno nie w obecności Snape’a. Ograniczyła się więc tylko do odpowiedzi na życzenia. Snape z kolei ograniczył się do udawania, że do niego nikt nic nie mówił.

\- Charity, proszę idź pożegnaj się z dyrektorem. Będzie mu miło - powiedziała Minerwa, kiedy Charity stała już w drzwiach. - Nie było cię, gdy tu przyszedł z życzeniami.

\- Tak zrobię. Myślałam o tym.

\- I nie waż się wychodzić bez czapki - mruknął drwiąco Snape, w tym samym momencie, w którym drzwi się zamknęły.

\- I nie waż się wychodzić bez czapki! - powtórzyła głośno Minerwa, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Snape popatrzył na nią tak, jakby uznał, że postradała rozum. Zza drzwi dobiegło nieco buntownicze, zabarwione nutką bezczelności „dooobraaa”. Snape złożył gazetę i wstał.

\- Zastanę cię tu za dziesięć minut? - zapytał w przestrzeń.

\- Tak, narazie nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. Chcę dziś pozamykać sprawy z tego semestru.

Snape skinął głową i wyszedł. Dopiero po chwili Minerwa zaczęła się zastanawiać, o co mu właściwie chodziło. Przecież nie zapragnął nagle niczyjego towarzystwa. W okresie Świątecznym na ogół zaszywał się w lochach i jeśli nie dysponowało się tak ogromnymi pokładami cierpliwości jak Dumbledore, próby wyciągnięcia go stamtąd, można było sobie darować.

W prawym boku poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie. To poobijane żebra postanowiły trochę „umilić” jej życie, mimo, że robiła dosłownie wszystko, by nie dawać im pretekstu.

Choć rano, stojąc przed lustrem i oglądając prawy bok, z trudem odnajdowała nie pokryte fioletowymi siniakami miejsca, wizytę u pani Pomfrey kategorycznie wykluczała. Co to, to nie. Zresztą pielęgniarka i tak wyjeżdżała na święta. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że Albus dysponuje jakimś skutecznym specyfikiem, lecz nie udałoby się uniknąć pytań. Nie miała w zwyczaju okłamywać Dumbledore”a, dlatego wolała przemilczeć tę godną pierwszorocznego ucznia głupotę, jaką udało jej się wczoraj popełnić. Trudno, jakoś przeżyje. Z najgorszym sobie na szczęście poradziła. Ostatecznie znała się trochę na magii leczniczej.

Powrócił Snape. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby się spodziewał, że ktoś niepożądany ukrywa się pod stołem, albo za zasłoną. Potem wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę z bladoniebieskim eliksirem i bez słowa postawił przed Minerwą

\- Co to? - zapytała ze zdumieniem. Doprawdy, jeśli coś komuś skonfiskował, znalazł sobie bardzo odpowiedni moment, by wyjaśniać sprawę. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie przed godziną wyjechali do domów.

\- Coś, po czym przestaniesz krzywić się z bólu przy każdym ruchu - odrzekł cicho.

Krzywiąc się z bólu, Minerwa ostrożnie poprawiła się w fotelu i obrzuciła Snape’a pytającym spojrzeniem. Och, czy naprawdę aż tak to po niej widać? Sam fakt, że Snape przyniósł jej leczniczy eliksir nie był tak podejrzany, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Podważanie kompetencji pani Pomfrey, stanowiło dla niego rodzaj rozrywki, porównywalny z odejmowaniem punktów Gryffindorowi.

\- Bez obawy - odezwał się, tonem ociekającym sztuczną słodyczą. - Gdybym chciał cię otruć, nie zabierałbym się do tego w tak idiotyczny sposób.

Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam - żachnęła się Minerwa.

W istocie, to była prawda. Ufała Dumbledore’owi jak nikomu na świecie, a skoro on twierdził, że można ufać Severusowi, temat był właściwie zamknięty.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, co ci przyszło do głowy - powiedziała.

\- Widziałem twój wspaniały wyczyn. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to ta durna kotka Filcha oszalała do reszty. Później zobaczyłem, jak wracasz do zamku i uświadomiłem sobie, że to ty spadłaś.

Minerwa westchnęła ciężko. Dawno nie czuła się tak niezręcznie. Że też akurat Snape musiał być świadkiem tej małej katastrofy.

\- Irytek wyśpiewywał coś o tym, że Umbridge kręci się pod moim gabinetem - powiedziała, zupełnie ignorując uwagę o rzekomym podobieństwie jej animagicznej postaci do Pani Norris. - Nie byłam pewna, czy zamknęłam drzwi. Chciałam znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej.

Na twarzy Snape’a pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.

\- Następnym razem postaraj się zrobić użytek ze swojej gryfońskiej, ograniczonej wyobraźni, zanim zaczniesz skakać po oblodzonych parapetach. Jesteś jedynym, użytecznym animagiem w Zakonie i Dumbledore na pewno nie życzyłby sobie, żebyś zginęła w tak bezsensowny sposób.

W pierwszej chwili odebrało jej mowę. Znała Severusa na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że choć nie należy do osób uznawanych powszechnie za uprzejme, są ludzie, których nie waży się obrażać bez solidnego powodu. Minerwa do tej pory się do nich zaliczała. Owszem, kłócili się często, lecz nawet kpiących uwag pod adresem Harry’ego, Neville’a, czy całego Gryffindoru, Snape nigdy nie odnosił bezpośrednio do niej. „Jej gryfońska, ograniczona wyobraźnia”, zdecydowanie wykraczała poza ustalone przez lata normy. Coś w tej sytuacji ewidentnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Ciekawa była co. Jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by czyjś los szczególnie go obchodził.

\- Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, Severusie? - zapytała lodowatym tonem, z trudem panując nad szkockim temperamentem, który kategorycznie domagał się natychmiastowego przyjęcia pozycji stojącej i niekoniecznie spokojnego uświadomienia rozmówcy, że Minerwa McGonagall takiej bezczelności względem siebie tolerować nie zamierza.

\- Tak - warknął Snape. - To, co dzieje się w tej chwili w Wielkiej Sali, powinno cię zainteresować.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł szybko, pozostawiając ją z niezadanym pytaniem i buteleczką eliksiru.

Odcyfrowała instrukcję, zapisaną na etykietce charakterystycznym, drobnym pismem: „Trzy krople, dwa razy na dobę. Unikać kontaktu z drewnem. Grozi podpaleniem”.

\- I twierdzisz, że to nie trucizna - mruknęła pod nosem, odkorkowując buteleczkę.

***

Monstrualnych rozmiarów, czerwona, choinkowa bombka w złote gwiazdki, turlała się po Wielkiej Sali, podskakując od czasu do czasu na niedużą wysokość, albo zatrzymując się na chwilę, by w chmurze złotego pyłu, poobracać się wokół własnej osi. Całkiem zgrabnie omijała stoły i dekoracje. Jak narazie zmiażdżyła tylko jednego, lodowego jelonka. Dobiegające z jej wnętrza wiązanki obelg pod adresem całego świata, występujące na przemian z przeraźliwymi piskami i uzupełniane przez dudnienie, przywodzące na myśl trolla, który dorwał się do zestawu perkusyjnego, nie wpisywały się jednak w świąteczną atmosferę.

\- W lewo! Teraz bardziej w prawo! I prościutko w choinkę! No co ty, nie wygłupiaj się! Za dużo tu tych drzewich zwłok! - wykrzykiwał unoszący się pod zaczarowanym sklepieniem Irytek.

\- Finite incantatem! - ryknęła Minerwa, gdy już udało jej się zrozumieć, na co właściwie patrzy. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Bombka zatrzymała się może na sekundę, prawdopodobnie nawet nie pod wpływem zaklęcia.

\- Próbowałem wszystkiego, pani profesor. To jakaś wyjątkowo złośliwa klątwa.

Minerwa obejrzała się przez ramię. Stojący za nią Snape obserwował całą scenę z doskonale obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Od drzwi zmierzał ku nim Dumbledore.

\- Dobrze, że pan przyszedł, dyrektorze - powiedział Snape. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co jest w tej bombce? - zapytał. Aktualnie ze środka dochodziło jedynie bębnienie i charczenie.

\- Umbridge - odparła Minerwa, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nic w jej postawie nie zdradza narastającego rozbawienia. Dumbledore sięgnął po różdżkę, lecz w tym momencie bombka z własnej woli zatrzymała się obok stołu gryfonów i rozbłysła na czerwono. Irytek zawisł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w nią z fascynacją. Umbridge wrzasnęła krótko.

\- Widzieliście jak do tego doszło? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Ale jestem pewien, że profesor Umbridge natrafiła na jeden z wynalazków Weaslley’ów. - objaśnił spokojnie Snape. - Nazywają to Żerbombka. Pod wpływem dotyku rośnie, wciąga człowieka do środka i kręci się przez kilka minut. - Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Cóż, nazwa oddaje istotę rzeczy - stwierdził.

\- Skąd wiesz, co to jest? - spytała ostro Minerwa, patrząc z ukosa na Snape’a.

\- Ostatnio skonfiskowałem jakieś dwa tuziny.

Bombka wykonała powolny obrót, zamrugała złotymi gwiazdkami, a potem po Wielkiej Sali poniosło się orkiestrowe wykonanie ostatnich taktówpiosenki „We wish you a Marry Christmas”.

\- Spersonalizowany System Ucierania Nosa SSUN wita - rozległ się piskliwy głosik.

-Co to!? Co wy tam robicie!? - rozległ się drugi, również piskliwy, lecz nieco zachrypniętygłosik.

\- Spokojnie, pani profesor. Szukamy sposobu, żeby panią stamtąd wydostać - powiedział, groteskowo wręcz łagodnym tonem Snape. Dumbledore wykonał taki gest, jakby zamierzał klepnąć go w plecy i powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby Minerwa ich nie znała, albo raczej gdyby nie znała Snape’a, w tym momencie zaczęłaby podejrzewać, że obaj to zaplanowali. Była pewna, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie widziała w oczach Dumbledore’a tych charakterystycznych, wesołych iskierek.

\- Jeśli chcesz wydostać się z bombki, podaj rozwiązanie zagadki, którą zaraz usłyszysz. Masz tylko jedną próbę. Jeżeli się pomylisz, za godzinę usłyszysz kolejną zagadkę - zakomunikował głosik.

\- Co to ma być!? - zakwiczała Umbridge. - Pospieszcie się!

Minerwa odchrząknęła i z pełną świadomością, że właśnie dołącza do nieistniejącego spisku, powiedziała głośno:

\- Dolores, chyba nie ma wyjścia. Musisz spróbować rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Jeśli zniszczymy bombkę zaklęciem, możemy zrobić ci krzywdę.

\- Nie… Nie… Nie wierzę! - Umbridge najwyraźniej zaczynała odkrywać możliwości swego głosu, bo każde kolejne słowo kłuło w uszy coraz bardziej. - Uważacie się za elitę czarodziejskiego świata, za jakąś nadzwyczajną kastę, a jesteście bardziej nieudolni niż mini… Niż mi się wydawało!

Minerwa zamknęła oczy i w myślach policzyła do dziesięciu. Niemal pożałowała, że zażyła eliksir od Snape’a. Gdyby nadal wszystko ją bolało, powstrzymywanie się od śmiechu przychodziłoby jej dużo łatwiej.

\- Profesor McGonagall ma całkowitą słuszność - rzekł z powagą Dumbledore. - Możemy zniszczyć bombkę, ale jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy do czynienia z czymś takim i trudno przewidzieć, co może się wydarzyć. Po co narażać się na niepotrzebne ryzyko?

Zapadła cisza. Snape przez chwilę studiował zawartość jakiejś niepozornej karteczki, którą wygrzebał z kieszeni. W końcu podał ją dyrektorowi.

\- Niech pan spojrzy - powiedział pomału. - Akurat mam tutaj ulotkę, która była dołączona do jednego z tych produktów. Nie ma mowy o żadnych zagadkach.

Dumbledore z zainteresowaniem przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście.

\- Rzeczywiście, ani słowa o zagadkach - zgodził się. - Widocznie to jakiś wyjątkowy egzemplarz.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy sprowadzić panów Weasley - oświadczył Snape, sprawiając tym samym, że Minerwa natychmiast przestała uznawać tę sytuację za zabawną.

\- Byłoby to bardzo niewłaściwe, Severusie - rzuciła sucho. - Nie ma żadnych dowodów, że mają z tym cokolwiek wspólnego i dopóki to się nie zmieni, nie pozwolę, by zakłócano im spokój. Doskonale wiesz, że ze względu na chorobę ojca…

\- Wiem, że opuścili szkołę wcześniej - przerwał jej Snape. - Ale obydwoje też dobrze wiemy, że handlują tego rodzaju rzeczami.

Minerwa poczuła, że jej dzienny limit cierpliwości do Snape’a właśnie został wyczerpany. Co on sobie wyobraża? Tak, Weasley’owie sprawiają kłopoty, ale bezpodstawne oskarżanie ich o coś, co zdarzyło się pod ich nieobecność, to już potężna przesada.

\- Dowody - warknęła, marszcząc groźnie brwi. - Przedstaw mi dowody. - Snape uśmiechnął się jednym ze swych najbardziej paskudnych uśmieszków. Dumbledore obrzucił ich oboje lekko karcącym spojrzeniem.

\- Do wooody! Do wooody! Wrzućcie ją do wody! - zaśpiewał Irytek, któremu znudziła się już rola biernego obserwatora. - Do wody, do wody, niech doda jej urody! Bo z taką urodą, Trytony chcieć ją mogą!

\- Dawaj tę zagadkę - zapiszczała Umbridge z wnętrza bombki.

Bombka wykonała kilka dość szybkich obrotów. Kiedy się zatrzymała, złote gwiazdki zamrugały trzykrotnie i znów rozległ się cienki głosik.

\- Oto zagadka. Pewien cymbał, pokroju… yhm… hmpf… - Głosik zaciął się niespodziewanie, gwiazdki mrugnęły krótko. - Pewien cymbał, pokroju niektórych uczniów Hogwartu, wylał do sadzawki eliksir przyspieszający wzrost. Zamieszkująca sadzawkę ropucha, każdego dnia podwaja swój rozmiar. Po czterdziestu siedmiu dniach zajmowała połowę sadzawki. Ilu dni potrzeba, by jej parszywe cielsko wypełniło całe, dostępne miejsce?

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem! - zawyła Umbridge.

Dumbledore przysunął zaklęciem trzy krzesła i usiadł na jednym. Minerwa poszła w jego ślady. Eliksir naprawdę zrobił swoje, ale mimo wszystko, lepiej czuła się siedząc. Snape przez chwilę krążył wokół nich, niczym zwiastun rychłego nieszczęścia, lecz w końcu również usiadł, po drugiej stronie dyrektora. Z wnętrza bombki znów dało się słyszeć dudnienie i wrzaski.

\- Nie będę rozwiązywać żadnych idiotycznych zagadek! Otwieraj się, ty zmutowana paskudo! Wiesz, kim jestem!? Wiesz!?

\- Kimś, kto niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie z zagadkami? - zasugerował nieśmiało głosik.

\- Zimno tu - szepnął Dumbledore. Snape ledwie dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Minerwa wstrzymała się od głosu, bo jak narazie nie miała na ten temat wyrobionej opinii. W Wielkiej Sali bywało nieprzyjemnie, szczególnie w tych krótkich okresach, gdy Hogwart się wyludniał, lecz dziś (jak przypuszczała, ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację) nie dało jej się to jeszcze we znaki. Nie wykluczała jednak, że zaraz będzie zmuszona się z Albusem zgodzić.

\- Proszę się opanować, pani profesor i poprosić o powtórzenie zagadki - powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. - Wspólnie zastanowimy się nad rozwiązaniem.

Umbridge namyślała się przez jakieś pół minuty, umilając sobie ten czas bębnieniem. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni niebieską chusteczkę i przetransmutował ją w gruby, wełniany pled.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała z niepokojem Minerwa. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest zmęczony dużo bardziej, niż się do tego przyznaje. Pod tym względem byli identyczni.

-Tak, dziękuję. Naprawdę nie jest wam zimno? Moglibyśmy napić się herbaty.

\- Powtórz zagadkę - rozkazała Umbridge, sprawiając, że temat herbaty został chwilowo zapomniany. Głosik powtórzył, tym razem bez zająknięcia. Minerwa skoncentrowała się. Zagadka nie była trudna. Właściwie było to bardziej zadanie matematyczne z rodzaju tych, których trudność polega na początkowym mętliku w głowie, nad którym trzeba zapanować. Zapanowanie nad nim, po tym, jak zostało się wywirowanym w zaczarowanej bombce, niczym w mugolskiej pralce, nie zaliczało się do rzeczy wykonalnych.

\- Czterdzieści osiem dni - szepnęła do Albusa. Dyrektor skinął głową.

\- Ma pani jakiś pomysł, pani profesor? - zapytał głośno.

\- Wy mieliście nad tym myśleć! - zawołała Umbridge.

\- I zdaje się, że profesor McGonagall zna odpowiedź - odrzekł pogodnie.

\- Zdaje się!? - wrzasnęła Umbridge. - Snape, jesteś tam!?

\- Jestem przez cały czas, pani profesor - odparł Snape.

\- Zweryfikuj to! Nie będę ryzykować, jeśli komuś tylko się zdaje!

\- Obawiam się, że obecni tutaj profesorowie są o wiele bardziej kompetentni ode mnie. To tak, jakby kazała pani Potterowi poprowadzić zajęcia z pani przedmiotu.

\- Ćśś - syknął Dumbledore, chwytając Minerwę za nadgarstek, choć jedynym ruchem, jaki zamierzała wykonać, było poprawienie okularów. Czasami zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób Snape'owi udaje się tak skutecznie oszukiwać Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Teraz nie miała co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Sądzę, że pan Potter poradziłby sobie doskonale, Severusie - powiedziała. - A odpowiedź to czterdzieści osiem dni.

\- Dobra - zadecydowała Umbridge. - Ale jeśli spędzę tu kolejną godzinę, minister o wszystkim się dowie.

Minerwa prychnęła cicho. Zdziwiło ją, że Umbridge nie pali się do poinformowania Knota, ale doszła do wniosku, że uwięzienie w choinkowej bombce jest dużo bardziej głupie, niż skakanie po parapetach w animagicznej postaci i, że poniekąd ją rozumie.

\- Czterdzieści osiem dni! - wrzasnęła Umbridge. - Słyszysz!? Czterdzieści osiem!

Gwiazdki zamrugały dwukrotnie.

\- Poprawna odpowiedź - oznajmił głosik. - Spersonalizowany System Ucierania Nosa SSUN dziękuje za wspólną zabawę i życzy Wesołych Świąt.

W miejscu bombki pojawiła się chmura czerwono-złotego pyłu. Po chwili chmura opadła, odsłaniając siedzącą na podłodze Umbridge. Twarz miała czerwoną, we włosach lśnił brokat. Dumbledore wstał i ruszył w jej stronę, by pomóc jej się pozbierać, ale nie okazało się to konieczne. Wstała, zanim znalazł się przy niej i zataczając się jak pijana, ruszyła do drzwi. Irytek, rycząc z radości, ruszył za nią.

\- Ja już naprawdę nienawidzę Świąt - oznajmiła, stojąc w drzwiach. - A wy... - Tu zmierzyła profesorów złym spojrzeniem. - Jeszcze tego pożałujecie.

Kiedy opuściła Wielką Salę... nie zapadła cisza. Dziwne dźwięki, stanowiące osobliwą mieszaninę kwiknięć i kaszlnięć, usłyszeli jednocześnie wszyscy.

\- A to co takiego? - zdumiał się Dumbledore. Jego ramiona trzęsły się lekko od tłumionego śmiechu. Minerwa i Snape podeszli do niego. Minerwa jako pierwsza zorientowała się, w czym rzecz. Pod prezydialnym stołem, zwinięta w ciasną kulkę, siedziała Charity Burbage.

\- Kocham was! - oświadczyła, gramoląc się spod stołu, przy niewielkiej pomocy Dumbledore'a. Mina Snape'a wyrażała głęboki sceptycyzm.

\- To było absolutnie cudowne - powiedziała, nadal dusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Raczej prymitywne - mruknął Snape.

\- Nie znasz się. Wiesz jak zaawansowana magia została tutaj użyta? Cudo, po prostu cudo! Chętnie porozmawiałabym z twórcą.

\- To prawda. Do tego potrzeba było niemałych umiejętności - zgodził się Dumbledore, ocierając twarz chustką, której jeszcze w nic nie przetransmutował. Minerwa opadła z powrotem na krzesło. Obawiała się, że jeśli się natychmiast nie opanuje, jej żebrom grozi ponowne połamanie.

\- Zrobiłabym wam zdjęcie, gdybym miała aparat - stwierdziła Charity. - I to takie zwykłe, mugolskie, żeby to zatrzymać, żeby popatrzeć po latach i móc sobie to przypomnieć.

\- "Chwilo trwaj. Jesteś piękna" - powiedziała Minerwa, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- To bardzo właściwy cytat, moja droga - rzekł zza chusteczki Dumbledore. - A co ty właściwie robiłaś pod tym stołem? - zapytał takim tonem, jakby w samym siedzeniu pod stołem nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Pomyślałam sobie, że jeszcze przed wyjściem zobaczę, jak wygląda Wielka Sala. Usiadłam na chwilę przy stole, na pańskim krześle, prawdę mówiąc. Chciałam widzieć, jak to stamtąd wygląda. Usłyszałam, że idzie Umbridge. Nie miałam ochoty składać jej życzeń, więc się schowałam. A potem się zaczęło.

Uspokoiła się w końcu i zaczęła oglądać podróżny płaszcz, w który była ubrana, a który z jakichś bliżej nieznanych przyczyn, również nosił na sobie ślady brokatu.

\- Gdyby te biedne dzieciaki miały mieć kłopoty, zwalcie to na mnie - powiedziała nieoczekiwanie, przesuwając końcem różdżki po prawym rękawie.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy zwalać to na ciebie? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Minerwa. - Wątpię, by Umbridge w ogóle miała ochotę o tym wspominać.

\- Pewnie tak, ale jakby co, możecie powiedzieć, że to mój głupi dowcip. Umbridge nic mi nie zrobi. Bez Knota nic nie znaczy, a Knot od kiedy był w Hogwarcie, yhm... - urwała i zerknęła na Minerwę z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. - Darzy szczególnymi względami moją mamę. Bez wzajemności, ale to przez nią prawdopodobnie się nie ożenił.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Jeszcze jakieś propozycje? - warknął.

\- Nie. To by było na tyle. Teraz już naprawdę muszę lecieć. Wesołych Świąt!

\- Wesołych Świąt, Charity! - odpowiedzieli Minerwa i Dumbledore.

\- Chwileczkę! - zawołał Dumbledore. - Dziecko drogie, gdzie ty masz czapkę!?

Minerwa parsknęła lekko. Snape spojrzał na nich tak, jakby teraz to on podejrzewał spisek. Charity przystanęła.

\- W takim wielkim kontenerze z napisem: "Pomóż skrzatom przetrwać zimę", czy coś w ten deseń. Stał wczoraj na siódmym piętrze. Dzisiaj już go chyba nie ma.

Minerwa i Dumbledore popatrzyli po sobie. Minerwa przypuszczała, że dyrektor, podobnie jak ona, zastanawia się, czy był to czyjś żart z działalności panny Granger, czy po prostu działalność panny Granger.

\- Nic mi się nie stanie - oznajmiła Charity. - Mam dobrą odporność. Prędzej Sami Wiecie Kto wykończy mnie osobiście, niż umrę na zapalenie płuc.

Dumbledore przetransmutował pled w czapkę mikołaja i podał Charity.

\- Mimo wszystko, lepiej dmuchać na zimne - powiedział wesoło. Charity przyjrzała się czapce.

\- Naprawdę mam w tym wyjść do ludzi? - zapytała.

\- Dlaczego nie? - zdziwił się Dumbledore. - Bardzo ładnie ci w czerwonym.

\- Dobra. Ma pan rację, dyrektorze - orzekła, przeglądając się w kieszonkowym lusterku. - Dzięki. I jeszcze raz, Wesołych Świąt.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka - mruknęła Minerwa, wstając i podchodząc, by ją uściskać.


End file.
